


The Yuukei Quartet Visits The Amusement Park

by andi_bandi



Series: Andi's Kinnie BS [1]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Anime Route, Ayano is alive in this, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mekakucity Actors Route, Multi, One-Shot, POV First Person, POV Shintaro, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Romance, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Yuukei Quartet - Freeform, polyam quartet but mostly shinaya for this fic, post-STR, this is a love post for ayano, would you believe me if i based this on kinnie bs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andi_bandi/pseuds/andi_bandi
Summary: Ayano has a panic attack in a ferris wheel and Shintaro tries to help.(Polyamorous Yuukei Quartet, mostly Shinaya in this fic. One-shot.)
Relationships: Enomoto Takane | Ene/Kisaragi Shintaro/Kokonose Haruka | Konoha/Tateyama Ayano, Kisaragi Shintaro/Tateyama Ayano, Polyam Quartet - Relationship
Series: Andi's Kinnie BS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723189
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Yuukei Quartet Visits The Amusement Park

**Author's Note:**

> Shintaro's POV!! I imagine this takes place half a year Post-STR. There isn't much mention of powers but they're still there.  
> My writing style changed dramatically while writing this, but it's still good.

“Let’s go on the rollercoaster!”  
  
“No-”  
  
“Aw, Shintaro doesn’t wanna ride with us~? I’m sad now…”  
  
“Uhn- ah, shit, alright. I’m coming, don’t cry.”  
  
The four of us- me, Ayano, Haruka, and Takane- were in the amusement park, touring the various attractions. We’d already done a lot of the games, so now we were finally going on rides. I wasn’t excited for that at all, but they seemed happy enough to have me there.  
  
I tried to keep my thoughts on anything but riding into warp speed as the safety bars settled down over me and Ayano. I turned to face her, and she was holding her scarf ends so that they wouldn’t fly into the other passenger’s faces. Noticing me staring, she quietly offered me one, whispering, “you’re no good with fast rides, right? I remember that. So you can hold onto this to keep calm.”  
  
I was more scared of losing my lunch, but I thanked her anyways and held on tight. The feeling was nice, for sure.  
  
Despite the fact that I felt my soul leave my body, when we stepped off the hell ride I didn't throw up OR cry!  
  
We wondered around again, looking for the next attraction. Luckily, Haruka didn’t guilt-trip me into anymore fast rides, and surprisingly Takane didn’t tease me about it either. We rode on spinning teacups and took photos. Now we were stopping for a bite because Haruka kept looking sadly at all the treats in the stalls, and honestly I was pretty hungry too.  
  
Haruka grabbed whatever he could pay for, and Takane just kept grabbing sweets. I settled for some skewered takoyaki. “Takane, you’re going to get sick if you eat only candy. Even if we’re at an amusement park, you need to eat actual food!” Ayano called out to her, bunching up the bottom of her white dress in a frustrated huff.  
  
“Aw, you care that much?” She responded, somewhat mockingly, as she ate another piece of the bright blue cotton candy. “Or do you just wanna steal some~?”  
  
“Huh!! Of course I care, meanie!! ...I wouldn’t mind some, though…”  
  
Takane ripped a piece off for her, leaning in close. She pecked quickly before handing it to her.  
  
“Ah- you got your sugar saliva on me, gross,” Ayano said, wiping at the candy-blue kiss mark on her cheek.  
  
“PDA!” Haruka and I jokingly shouted in-sync.  
  
“Hey! It’s not like you guys aren’t all PDA with each other too! We’re all dating for chrissake!” Takane responds.  
  
“Yeah! We’re on a double date! ...triple date. Quadruple date. Wait, how many couples are there with the four of us? Uhm… 1, 2, 3, 4…” Ayano trailed off, holding up her hands to presumably do math in her head.  
  
The lights lit up overhead, as the sun was just about setting, and suddenly Takane’s attention snapped up to the sky, and her eyes widened in excitement. It was not often that I saw Takane get genuinely excited about things.  
  
“Ferris wheel. Ferris wheel!!” She pointed enthusiastically.  
  
“That was here last time we came, yknow,” I mentioned, wondering why she just got to it now.  
  
“Well- yeah, obviously,” she scoffed, “I just noticed it again and I wanna ride it. It’s easy for all of us, right?”  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
We got in line as we finished the last of our food. Surprisingly, the line was short and we were approaching the attendant soon.  
  
Ayano grabbed my hand gently, smiling up at me. And for a moment I remember just how beautiful she is, and for another moment I remember that her face used to hurt. But I’m grateful because she is here, alive, and I thank every god in the universe for that every day.  
  
I remove the thoughts of “but what if she wasn’t-” by paying attention to the attendant, who was already done speaking by the time I snapped back to reality.  
  
We entered the dangling car, filing to our seats obediently. Ayano kept hold of my hand even as we sat down, her to the right of me.  
  
It was a fairly nice place- four seats, two on each side. It was large enough for Haruka to sit in comfortably, although he had to bend over to get in. If he stretched his legs out fully he could probably touch my feet from across the car. The seats were a dark blue, contrasting against the white floor and walls. The windows were tall, showing off the falling sun. The entire room had an orange tint to it because of it.  
  
As the door closed and we slowly lifted away, I looked towards the sunset. I watched it as we rose, and it seemed everyone else was doing the same. I felt Ayano squeeze my hand, and I squeezed hers right back. I glanced at her but she just kept smiling.  
  
Takane and Haruka started chattering, mentioning how romantic this is and how beautiful the sky is. I chime in how it reminds me of when we all used to walk home together, and how sunsets still mean a lot to me because of them- they ‘aww’ at that. For a second Haruka looks like he wants to get up and hug me but he doesn’t.  
  
Soon enough we’re at the top, and everything is quiet again, but only for a moment, as a sob breaks the silence.  
  
Instantly, all eyes are on her- tears were rolling down her face freely and she had my hand gripped tightly. She was shaking, her eyes darting every other place but at us. Takane’s already asking her what’s wrong, a bit too loud, and Haruka is asking if they did something wrong or if she’s hurt. I remember what she’s told me before, when something like this happened to me, and lean into her.  
  
If there’s anything I know about Ayano Tateyama, it’s that she loves hugs. And so as soon as I place my arms around her she clutches me back as if I’m going to disappear, and I realize that might just be what the problem is.  
  
I whisper to her in the softest voice I can manage, and she probably knows I’m just repeating things she’s said to me before.  
  
“Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay… Take a deep breath,” she does. “Good job. Can you look at me?” She doesn’t. “That’s alright. Keep breathing, you’re alright.” She stops shaking against me, but her tears keep flowing. “Can you tell me what happened?” She stays silent, so I start listing off reasons so she can answer like that.  
  
“Did we do something wrong?” She shakes her head.  
  
“Are you hurt?” Again, she shakes her head.  
  
“Tired?” She shrugs at this one.  
  
“Are you scared?”  
  
There’s a moment of stillness, and she backs up from me, still holding onto my arms. She glances at us and blushes a little, probably embarrassed, or maybe flustered because we’re still looking at her so softly. As if she’s the light of our life, even when she’s not shining brightly. And she is.  
  
“What are you scared of…?” Haruka speaks up, ever the curious type. I had to agree with his confusion. She seemed fine until we got on the ferris wheel, which is the least scary ride…?  
  
She takes a deep breath and looks straight upwards. “I- I’m scared… I’m terrified of heights.”  
  
The silence that descends upon us feels like three seconds of torture.  
  
“B-because of…?” Takane can’t bring herself to finish the sentence she started, looking at her girlfriend with a look of horror on her face.  
  
“...yeah. Because of my suicide attempt.”  
  
Is that what we're calling it now? An _attempt? _  
I can feel the car falling slowly now, which probably was much worse than rising. Just hearing this from her made me feel as if my blood was freezing over. “Have you felt this whenever we got on a tall ride..?”  
  
“N-no! No, just- when it’s so slow like this, I start to actually think about it,” she says, her voice cracking as she tries to compose herself. “I think that I’m going to die and- and I’m going to lose all of you again. Or that this is just another fucking sick dream in the Haze and there’s no ‘again’ to lose you to!”  
  
Her voice turns bitter at the end. There’s another silence and we can all feel the need to say something, but we don’t. Suddenly she looks up at us, her face streaked with tears, and she smiles. “Th-thank you for listening…”  
  
“Of course!” Takane shouts.  
  
“Yes, yes- whenever you need it, Ayano!!” Haruka says almost at the same time.  
  
“You can always talk to us, y’know?” I say to her, holding her hand. She smiles at me, and I once again remember just how beautiful she is, especially when she’s happy.  
She leans up to kiss me and I nearly melt, even though this was the simplest thing that we’ve done a million times.  
  
“PDA!” Haruka and Takane shout this time, and Ayano laughs even though our lips are still together.  
  
“Augh!! Ayano, that tickled my mouth!!”  
  
She giggles, looking away as the door opens again. She did a complete 180 from her previous mood as soon as we aren’t the only ones who could notice her, and it’s like she wasn’t just having a panic attack two hundred feet in the air.  
  
We’re definitely booking a therapy appointment later.__


End file.
